


what a way to go, huh?

by evaneddie



Series: dhylen writes one shots [40]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, a full on make out sesh turned dry humping, and vice versa, but defs saucy, honestly, i guess it's nothing too graphic, marjan is in love with her best friend, mateo really be drinking that respecting women juice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaneddie/pseuds/evaneddie
Summary: no plot other than the two of them being soft and making out
Relationships: Mateo Chavez/Marjan Marwani (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Series: dhylen writes one shots [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433956
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	what a way to go, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> look, as an asexual, i don't really know what the fuck is happening here, but it was fun.  
> i hope you enjoy, let me know in the comments below 💖

Marjan has never felt anything like this before, this amount of attraction to someone, want for them, _need_ for them. Oh how she needs him, more than anything. Warm hands roam her back, her shirt no longer clinging to her body, but thrown to the ground in front of the couch residing in her living room.

The first thing he'd asked her as he fell not-so-gracefully to the cushion was if this was okay, if she was good with going ahead. Not a beat passed before she had said yes, capturing his lips with her own, and then cupping his smooth cheeks with her hands. Feeling his bare torso against her stomach sends a chill up her spine, while simultaneously warming her, a heat coiling low inside, coursing desire and something more intense through her veins - something she's noticed lately that her body only reserves for him.

In moments like this, she always imagined it to be a fast paced thing, something that has her mouth tired from movement before she can do much else. While the kisses and touches are leaving her breathless, it's not anything like that, like what you see in the movies. It's slow, and passionate, and it gives her goosebumps, travelling up her arms and coating her throat before stopping at her cheeks.

She doesn't have to see herself to know that she has a harsh pink hue blended over her face, a blush not sticking to just her cheeks. It forms a heat over her ears even, making the tips feel slightly alight, like the rest of her body. 

Mateo moves his mouth gently over hers, taking his time to explore the inside with his tongue, their eyes clamped shut in bliss and both of them trying their hardest not to smile.

"Are you sure?" And just like that, Marjan falls for him all over again. Him and his soft voice, his kindness, and honestly just everything about him in general.

"If you stop kissing me one more time, 'Teo, we are going to have a problem," she laughs, ensuring that her tone stays light to show him that while serious, she's also kind of joking. "I promise, if I have an issue with anything, I will tell you, okay? Besides, have you ever known me to not speak my mind?"

The tension falls from his shoulders, letting them drop significantly, and he smiles up at her face and she straddles his lap, her knees placed on either side of his hips. Lips and tongue work their way smoothly across her jawline, down to her chin, and suckling gently at the pulse point of her throat. She's grateful that he moves on soon, and doesn't put too much pressure on each spot, meaning no marks would be left behind as evidence of their love making.

A hard press of her hips shows her that he's just as into this as she is, and it makes her stomach do a dumb flip while her heart flutters. She can feel the constraint of his lower half inside his jeans, and her actions elicit a quiet but explicit moan from between his lips, letting them fall off her skin for a moment.

Her hands are on his face and in his hair, rubbing softly over his forehead before stroking backwards and tangling in the mussed strands on his scalp. 

"Marjan, you're killing me," he mumbles, licking a stripe at the base of her throat where her two collarbones meet in the middle.

"That is the plan, 'Teo." Her response is cut off harshly - not cut short, just stopped abruptly - by her own actions of biting down into his shoulder. She doesn't do it hard enough to leave any indents for more than a few minutes, but the mix of that feeling and him hearing her call him that nickname again pulls out yet another groan from his throat.

"I love it when you call me that, that it's something only you call me." Before this moment, Marjan has never seen him be so vulnerable before. Sure, he's a very open guy about his emotions and thoughts on literally everything in life, but this is different. This is so much more personal, so much more filled with desire and - dare she say? - love.

It may be too soon for those words, they've only been dating for the last two months, but they had been close for a long time prior, and the fact that she now gets to call her best friend her boyfriend makes her smile as she places wet kisses to his shoulder and as much of his bicep that she can reach from her position.

"What, 'Teo? You like me calling you 'Teo?" Of course he does, she knows that. Making him squirm is her goal, however. So make him squirm she does.

Letting out a tiny gasp, he continues running his hands over the plane of her back, gripping lightly at her hips and allowing his thumbs to move back and forth across her belly.

"Yes," he whispers, using his hands to run up her body to hold her face and pull her mouth away from him, giving himself the advantage of being able to move his own lips further down her torso.

His finger drags down across her chest, where he taps lightly to the curve of her breast, right above where her heart would be. "Can I kiss you here?"

"Yes, 'Teo. Anywhere you want," agrees Marjan, rolling her hips into him again.

The sound he lets escape this time is more of a whine muddled with a sharp exhale, the breath hitching in his throat, threatening to rip through.

All of his self control appears to fly out the window the moment he latches his mouth onto the meaty flesh there, as if not caring about giving her a nice purple bruise to look back at for a few days. Matching his moans, she leans he head backwards, letting it hang, and her mouth opens slightly.

It's stupid how undone she becomes so quickly with his actions, a whimper pushing past her kiss swollen lips, and she feels so exposed, so seen, but not uncomfortable in the slightest. One hand is delicately on the back of his neck, her forefinger and thumb in the baby hairs at his nape, and her other hand tauntingly trailing down his chest, her nails scraping at the perfect pressure leaving dissolving white lines in their wake. She can't help pushing her hips down further into him, groaning at the contact along with him.

His face pushes into her chest as his breathing becomes heavier, and he's now wound his arms around her back again, holding her close to him. They set a soft pace with their hips, their jeans adding teasingly to the friction. Marjan lifts her head up, and places a tender kiss to the crown of his head, breathing in the coconut shampoo scent in his hair. 

"Mar- Marjan, you have to stop that. Stop, please, or I'm gonna-" His sentence ends abruptly, and his arms wind even tighter around her body as he groans loudly, his body trembling in her arms. Something akin to a strangled cry comes from him, and then tears herself away, looking him in the eyes with a questioning glance.

"Did you?" Her words trail off at the end, unsure how to properly finish the sentence.

He looks really relaxed, but his face seems pained, like he's overly embarrassed. "I am so sorry Marjan. I didn't mean to, I swear. I'm so sorry if it came across as me taking advantage of you, I would never intentionally do that."

Quickly, he starts trying to pry her legs away from him, and she looks down, noticing the wet patch on his crotch area, and stifles a hearty laugh. "I actually think it's kind of hot, the way I can make you feel by barely touching you and only saying your name. 'Teo," the last word exits her mouth as a whisper, right next to his ear, and his hands still at her thighs, no longer attempting to get her off him.

"You're going to be the death of me, I know it."

She smiles. "Oh, but what a way to go, huh?"

Starting the circular motion of her hips again, she cups his chin and kisses him deeply.

"You are beautiful, Marjan. Inside and out." His beautiful brown eyes lock with hers, and she feels nothing but love for this man.

"I want to do this, baby," she says, pecking his mouth. "I am totally comfortable with you seeing all of me, 'Teo."

"You look so beautiful, Marjan," mutters Mateo, kissing her neck. "Can I touch your face?"

She says nothing, not a word, but nods in reply, and feels his hands at her cheeks, and he's got his lips on hers. 

If she reaches the edge just from their clothed grinding of hips, without her bra even being removed until later that evening, well, then nobody has to know. Nobody except for the two of them, lost in one another, happy in their euphoric state of mind.

**Author's Note:**

> marjeo spotify playlist:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0AOa8VK52Av02k0yjodKIi?si=SYEaVEmtSkaFqpZV_Gkz5w


End file.
